


Going up (and down…and up…and down…)

by Lynn1998



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, Co-workers, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gay Keith (Voltron), It’s mostly just Keith and Lance pov, M/M, Smut, Trans Lance (Voltron), Trans Male Character, Trans Male Lance (Voltron), Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 13:06:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19063303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lynn1998/pseuds/Lynn1998
Summary: Lance thinks his co-worker is totally annoying, but he’s also totally hot…





	Going up (and down…and up…and down…)

**Author's Note:**

> FUCK SHIT IDK WHAT IM DOING ANYMORE I HAVE FIVE UNFINISHED ONE SHOTS AND ITS A MIRACLE I FINISHED THIS ONE
> 
> Also! Lance is a transman! I have avoided using certain words associated with his genitalia to avoid triggering dysphoria.

“Oh no…” Lance muttered as a pale hand slid between the silver doors last second. The elevator bounced back, and Lance did all he could to avoid looking at the man who entered. Perfectly rolled back shoulders turned to stand next to him, and then moved in front of him to close the doors.

“Morning,” his co-worker greeted stiffly.

“You always gotta ruin it with words, don’t ya?” Lance sighed. The elevator closed and it was silent for a moment. His co-worker cleared his throat and Lance merely pulled out his phone to text an SOS to his dear friend, Hunk.

“I just can’t really understand how I’m ‘ruining’ anything,” he said. Lance closed his phone and put it back in his coat pocket.

“The _silence_ , Keith,” he replied finally looking at the other man. Navy eyes blinked back at him. “The comfort in knowing I don’t have to acknowledge you yet. Especially when I _almost_ got away,” he explained. Keith gave him his usual annoyed expression.

“Lance, I don’t hate you.”

“I’m sure you don’t. I don’t hate you,” he responded. It didn’t sound convincing. Keith raised a brow.

“Really?” The elevator stopped, and Lance smiled as the door opened.

“Now that I can be more than a hundred feet of you, I don’t,” he nodded and walked off to his cubical. Keith sighed and shook his head.

“Childish…”

     That morning meeting was just as boring as every other one. Keith tried to keep his mind on the quarter, but he couldn’t help but doze off a couple times. Lance’s mind, on the other hand, was on a completely different planet. Between studying the moles on Pidge’s neck and counting how many times Shiro blinked, he managed to just zone out and stop acknowledging reality for a while. He did that a lot, and it was really a bad habit of his that everyone knew about. It was almost as bad of a habit as when he accidentally started having less than heterosexual thoughts about his self-proclaimed rival.

     Let’s have a little recap, shall we? Lance met Keith four months ago when he started working in the office. He was transferred from another location in a different state, and he didn’t have much of an approachable vibe to him. Lance took that as him thinking he was too good to reach out and talk to others, and so his shenanigans started over spilt coffee on Keith’s first day at work. Shiro was quick to put their cubicles at opposite sides of the floor, but surely enough they found a way to butt heads over and over and over again. It was always exhausting, but it was starting to get too much.

     Anyways, gay thoughts. Lance had…a few of those. He had them before he met Keith, but after they were introduced he had quite a bit more. Most of his standoffish attitude stems from his desperate attempt to cover it up and ignore it. Unfortunately hiding it does nothing to extinguish it. In fact it always ends up blowing up back at him, and he’s stuck leaving yet another tear in their already thin relationship. If you could even call it a relationship at that point.

“Lance, I know numbers aren’t really your department, but it would benefit you to pay attention now,” Shiro announced. Lance shook his head awake and blinked up at his superior. He nodded and rubbed one of his eyes. “Anyways, as i was saying…”

     Lance listened for five seconds before he felt eyes on him. He glanced over at Keith and caught the other man’s eyes just as he was looking away. Lance furrowed his brows, but looked back at Shiro when Keith stubbornly kept his eyes away from Lance. How strange…and slightly annoying. That would be something for him to address later.

     A day passed. There wasn’t much option for more time to pass because it had been gnawing at the back of Lance’s mind since it happened. Why would Keith be looking at him? How long was he looking at him? Did he have something on his face? If so, why didn’t Keith tell him? He was so lost in thought, he barely registered those pale fingers stopping the elevator doors. When he finally did, Keith was already next to him closing the elevator doors. This time, he was silent. Lance frowned.

“Do you have a problem with me, Kogane?” Lance asked bluntly. Keith blinked at him.

“Uh…what?”

“You were looking at me yesterday. What for?” He questioned. Keith’s cheeks flushed a little and he looked away.

“Nothing…you were just…dozing off, and…I dunno…I dozed off too,” he explained. Lance felt his heart race watching Keith try to explain himself while he was all flustered. It was…almost endearing.

“W…well doze off in another spot, okay?” He snipped before walking out the now open elevator. Keith sighed.

     Another day passed, and Lance enjoyed the time he got to himself. He purposefully ate in his cubicle for the rest of that week, and was happy to cut his interaction time with Keith to a quick elevator ride at the beginning of his day. They were starting to enter their cold shoulder phase of their little cycle. That’s when they stopped talking temporarily. Like they wouldn’t even argue, and it would be the most peaceful two weeks in the office. They were almost to the second week when suddenly they had something to talk about.

“What the fuck is this?”

     Lance’s ears perked up when he heard Keith from the other side of the office. He casually got up and made his way down to the commotion. Shiro and Allura were standing with big smiles next to Keith, but Keith looked less than happy.

“It’s pride month! You said in your interviews that you’re open to celebratory activities and decorations,” Allura announced. Pride month? Only people who were out got cubicle decorations. Does that mean…

“I-I didn’t think you’d attack my desk with rainbows! How come no one else has this shit?” Keith asked. Lance leaned his elbow on the top of the walls and looked at the rainbow confetti and stickers on Keith’s set up. Shit. Sexuality confirmed.

“Looking colorful, Keith,” Lance said. Keith jumped in surprise and looked at Lance with wide eyes.

“Lance!”

“What?”

“I’m sorry if this upsets you, Keith, but we specifically celebrate our team members who are in the community. We didn’t mean to make you feel singled out,” Allura explained. Keith looked back at her with pink cheeks.

“I-I-I-“

“This was only meant to celebrate your identity and acknowledge your struggles,” Shiro assured him.

“Th-this is a bit much-“

“It’s kinda nice. I mean, did you even check your mailbox? We get coupons and shit every year,” Lance butted in. Keith looked at him again. His cheeks were now bright red.

“We…huh?”

“We get free stuff, man,” Lance replied. Keith shook his head.

“I-I get that, geez. I meant like you get it too?” He asked. Lance felt a little stiff as he realized Keith didn’t know what everyone else in the office knew. He nodded.

“Yeah…me…and Hunk…and Pidge…and Shiro…and Allura…and everyone else here who’s LGBT. That’s kinda the requirement,” Lance explained trying to hold back his snark.

“But…aren’t you straight?” He asked. It was silent between Shiro and Allura, but all Lance could do was laugh. He then rolled his eyes.

“Let me spell it out for you, bud. It’s L, G, B, and—wait for it… _T_ ,” he said. Keith furrowed his brows.

“Uh…what?” Lance shook his head.

“I’m trans, dude,” he answered. Keith’s eyes went wide again.

“Oh…shit, I’m so sorry,” he said. Lance laughed again.

“Whatever. Like it even matters,” he replied and turned to return to his desk.

     He heard some more chattering, but decided not to participate in anymore chatting for the day. Instead he checked his own mailbox and planned his evening accordingly to the coupons he found stashed away there.

     After that their silence cycle resumed its normal course. Well, it went on a little bit longer than their usual pattern, but Lance couldn’t help but feel reserved when he realized Keith didn’t know that basic thing about him. Like, he wears a trans pride pin every single day. He hoped that would eliminate his need to constantly come out when there was a new person in the office. Clearly he’ll never escape that part of his life.

     Once he decided to talk to Keith again, it was back to normal. Lance was confident they were completely over whatever weird thing they were going through, but he was disappointed when he accidentally made things a whole lot worse.

“And I said…aren’t guys so gross? And he said…I’m sorry, but that’s kind of offensive…like what the fuck? Take a joke, man,” one of Lance’s female coworkers went on. He nodded in agreement as he sipped his coffee.

“Yeah, I gotta agree with you on this. Like, even if it wasn’t a joke, it’s got a valid point. Testosterone is pretty gross,” Lance agreed.

“ _Right?_ “

“Like, forget about the gross behavior and the gross attitudes…just like the body odor and the sweat. Once I started testosterone, I _smelled_ so different. I’ve got man smell now,” he went on. She giggled.

“I didn’t even notice,” she said just as Keith walked in to grab his own cup of coffee. Lance didn’t pay much attention to him and instead sipped more coffee. “Despite their smelly ways…men are just so _attractive_ ,” she continued. Lance nodded in agreement and set down his mug.

“You’re telling me,” he replied. Keith paused.

“They’re just… _ugh_.”

“Right?”

“And like…they’re just so freaking handsome. Like I just wanna look at them and… _ughhhh_.” Lance laughed and nodded.

“Preaching to the choir, baby. Men really know how to hit my soft spots,” he said with a wink. She giggled.

“I’m glad I’m not the only one. No matter how hard I try, I can’t resist how cute y’all are,” she said. Lance nodded.

“Yeah, us guys can be pretty cute.” He picked up his cup to take another sip, and caught Keith’s eyes before knocking it back.

“You’re into men, right?” His co-worker asked. He focused on her again and shrugged.

“I mean…” he could feel Keith’s eyes on him. “…you said it yourself. Guys are pretty fucking hot. I’ve mostly really been with women, but…” he couldn’t help but flick his eyes over at Keith again before forcing them down to his mug. “…doesn’t mean I haven’t thought about it.”

“Is it something you wanna try more of, or are you just at peace with acknowledging the fact that you like both?” His co-worker questioned. He pursed his lips in thought and took another sip.

“I think I’d like to try it out more. Like, I know I’m attracted to guys, and I dated a few of them before I transitioned. I’ve been a little shyer around them recently since…y’know…gay guys are kinda all about cock.” He finally felt the relief of Keith’s eyes ripping away from him, but he knew he was still listening.

“That’s true, but I’m sure there are some guys who don’t mind.” Lance smiled and nodded.

“Yeah…me too.”

     The rest of the day was short. Sure, he stayed late to finish his project, but it barely felt like the three hours that it actually was. Instead it felt like it went by in minutes. By the time he was packing up his stuff he was shocked when he checked his watch. Once he noticed the hour, he quickly finished packing up and swiftly made his way to the elevator. Just as it was about to close, familiar pale digits stopped the doors, and Lance was shocked to find himself in the elevator with Keith once again.

“Evening,” Keith greeted. Lance cleared his throat and nodded as the doors closed.

“Evening,” he replied dryly. Keith furrowed his brows, but let them go after a second. Awkward silence took place of the question Lance could tell Keith wanted to ask.

“…staying late, huh?” Lance asked. Keith looked at him before nodding.

“Yeah…lots of numbers…uh…and stuff…” he said. Lance nodded back.

“Sounds like a lot of work.” Keith smiled stiffly.

“Yup.”

“I take it you didn’t plan on staying late?” Keith shook his head.

“Nope.”

“I see…”

“Uh…do you stay late often?” Keith questioned. Lance shrugged.

“Depends on the quarter,” he replied. Keith nodded again. More awkward silence. “…I mean—“

“I thought you said you were just the T,” Keith blurted. Lance looked at him with furrowed brows.

“Uh…what?” Keith blushed.

“Last week…you came out to me as trans…but you were just talking with Sarah about…other stuff,” he reiterated. Lance frowned.

“Kinda creepy that you were listening.”

“You _knew_ I was listening. Plus, you talk loud.” Lance sighed.

“Granted.”

“Anyways…you’re…you’re into guys?” He asked sounding a little too hopeful. Lance blinked at him before coyly looking up and away.

“I guess you could say I am,” Lance answered nonchalantly. The elevator opened, and Keith followed Lance out into the parking garage.

“Do you, um…” he trailed off, and Lance stopped to look back at him. Keith was getting redder by the second. “D…do you…I’ve got some wine back at my place,” he said. Lance was surprised, but did his best to remain calm on the outside.

“…red or white?” He asked. Keith’s eyes were wide.

“Uh…rosé,” he answered. Lance turned to face him and stuffed his hands in his pockets.

“Lead the way then.”

     One thing led to another, and then Lance was being pushed up against the back of Keith’s front door. Within the safety of Keith’s apartment, Lance unabashedly wrapped his arms around Keith’s neck. Their lips collided for the first time, and Lance instantly felt his body hum with pleasure. He kissed Keith back, but allowed the other man to lead and selfishly take kiss after kiss from his thin lips. Long tan fingers gripped dark black hair, and Lance sighed with pleasure as Keith pulled back a fraction of an inch to breathe. Then there were hands under his jacket, and he was more than ready to strip it off.

“You seem eager,” Lance smiled as Keith undid his tie with shaky hands.

“I’d say you have no idea how hot you are, but I’m certain you do,” Keith replied harshly before trailing his lips down Lance’s throat. He gasped as Keith started introducing his teeth, and let his eyes roll back when pale hands pushed up against his back.

“Fff…fuck…”

“So cute…” Keith breathed and tugged his shirt out of his pants so he could touch his skin. 

     Lance whimpered and guided Keith’s lips back to his. His clothes were left like bread crumbs that lead right to Keith’s bed. He was thrown down onto the soft cushions and he welcomed Keith with open legs. The other man crawled between them, and touched the miles of smooth cinnamon skin. He then quickly leaned down to kiss him more, and Lance smiled between each press of affection against his lips. It was short lived, but he was happy to feel pressure against the front of his boxers. Head rolling back, he moaned and allowed Keith to kiss down his chest. Eyelashes fluttered against his scars, and he gasped as Keith pushed him flat against the bed.

“Let me…mm…” Keith moaned and started to slip off Lance’s last garment.

“Fuck yeah,” he nodded and hurriedly stripped the rest of the fabric off his body. Keith tossed it to the side and then started mouthing at his inner thighs. “Fuck…”

“So good…so soft…goddamn,” Keith rambled as he stroked the skin covering Lance’s long and graceful limbs.

“You think of me like this, huh?” Lance teased as he allowed Keith to make a mess of his thighs. Teeth scrapped the skin, and Lance let out a light moan.

“All the time,” Keith confirmed and pushed his limbs up closer to his chest. Lance let out a whimper at the angle and moaned loudly when Keith rubbed directly on his swollen flesh.

“ _Fuck_ ,” he sighed and arched his back.

     Keith smirked and then dragged his tongue over Lance’s belly button. That introduction encouraged a groan from the other man as he allowed Keith to continue rubbing and licking closer and closer between his legs. He moved his fingers in circles before prodding and teasing inside him. Lance bit his lip and weakly pushed himself up.

“W-we…aaa…we need lube…i-i-if you’re gonna…god…” he struggled. Keith pulled back and kissed Lance on the lips before pulling back and getting up. Lance took a moment to catch his breath and watch Keith walk to his night stand and open the drawer.

“What kind do you like?” Keith asked. Lance took a moment to process the question, and then giggled. He was turning red. Keith found that adorable and smiled a little.

“I’m sorry,” he said between laughs. “I-I’ve just…never been asked that before. Uh…a good kind? I dunno,” Lance replied. Keith chuckled and picked out a bottle and a foil packet.

“We’ll go with a hybrid. This one feels really good,” Keith said handing Lance the bottle. 

     He blinked before accepting the container and started reading it. While his eyes traveled across the lines of information, Keith crawled back onto the bed and didn’t hesitate to start kissing his neck again. Lance was red again, and Keith loved that. He shivered a little when Keith rubbed his inner thigh, but then pulled away to look Keith in the eyes.

“I think we should talk about what’s gonna happen tonight,” he said. Keith raised his brows in surprise before nodding.

“Okay…uh…what’s gonna happen?” He asked. Lance thought for a moment before smiling and setting the lube to the side.

“That’s a good question. What do you wanna do to me?” He asked. Keith was now the one to turn red.

“Oh…Uh…”

“I mean, you’ve definitely thought about it before…or else you wouldn’t have invited my over and kiss me like that,” he hummed and crawled closer to touch down Keith’s chest. His coat, button up, and pants had been long since discarded, but his undershirt and boxers were still on. Lance didn’t feel like that was fair since he was completely bare. Keith seemed to stop breathing as Lance lifted the hem of his plain white tee.

“I…I-I mean…you’re just so…” Keith paused and let Lance pull the rest of his shirt up, and he was even more breathless when Lance come up closer to him.

“So what?”

“So…you know…”

“Elaborate,” Lance encouraged. Keith bit his lip looking at Lance’s, and couldn’t help but reach out and touch his waist.

“So…easy to think about…sometimes I can’t think about anything or anyone else,” he breathed. Lance smiled at that and caged the other man’s hips with his thighs.

“Is that so?” He hummed and welcomed Keith’s fingers gripping his waist. Keith nodded.

“Yeah…”

“So what do you think about doing to me?” Lance asked, bringing back his original question. Keith was an even brighter red and looked away.

“I…don’t think about much…I just want you,” he confessed. Lance furrowed his brows before grabbing his face and turning his gaze back to him.

“Keith, seriously, what do you want to happen tonight?” He asked point blank. Keith blinked several times before closing his eyes and clearing his throat.

“I wanna be inside you. I wanna kiss you, and hold you down, and…make you feel amazing,” he answered finally. He pushed Lance closer as he talked, and Lance bit his lip at the lack of distance between them.

“Oh yeah?” Keith opened his eyes to look at Lance’s lips again and nodded.

“Yeah…” he leaned in and trailed his hand over Lance’s waist and down to his thigh.

“Want to hear what I wanna do?” Lance whispered. Keith paused before meeting his eyes and then nodding. Lance grinned wide and kissed his jaw.

“I want you to leave so many hickeys on me that I look like a goddamn finger painting,” he cooed and gripped Keith’s hip so he had some leverage to grind down on him. Keith let out a soft moan and moved his hand to grip his ass.

“Fuck…”

“I want your cock. Ride it all night until you’re begging for me. I want your hands on me. I want you to leave marks,” Lance continued. Nails dug into his flesh, and the dull pain made Lance moan and push his chest up against Keith’s.

“You’re…so perfect,” Keith groaned and attacked his neck. Lance giggled before biting his lip again and letting his head roll to the side to give him more space.

“So…does that sound good to you?” Lance asked between heavy breaths. Keith nodded and pushed Lance further up on top of him.

“Wanted you for so long. I thought you fucking hated me,” Keith dragged his fingernails all across Lance’s body, and he whimpered at the prickling feeling of red rivers following their paths.

“I fucking hate how much I want you,” Lance muttered. He felt a smile against his pulse and then the hips he was sitting on rolling up against him. A moan escaped, but he couldn’t care less anymore.

     Lance let Keith touch and scratch and bite him for a while before pushing at the elastic of his boxers. He got the memo, and they split long enough for Keith to get completely naked. When he came back, he had Lance pinned on his back and his fingers back between his thighs. Lance gasped from the sudden pleasure, and scrambled for the lube Keith had gotten out. Keith took it and popped the cap before pouring it directly over Lance’s growth and running his fingers through it. With that, he easily slipped them inside Lance, and that instantly made his entire body feel hot.

“ _Fuck_ ,” he hissed and flung his hands up to his hair. 

     Keith kissed his chest and used his free hand to push up against his spine. Lance had his legs wide open, and welcomed each thrust with a beautiful symphony of whimpers and moans. Keith rewarded him tenfold with his lips sucking hickeys on his neck. Lance circled his hips, and loved the pure euphoria that spread through him. Keith nipped at his jaw and didn’t hesitate to add a third.

“Mmm…can’t wait…god, just fuck me,” he sighed and bucked his hips. Keith pushed himself up so he could kiss Lance on the lips, and then proceeded to take his over with his tongue. “Jesus… _fuck me_ ,” he mewled.

“Fuck, Lance,” Keith growled and reached for the condom. He pulled his fingers out, and opened the package with shaky hands. Lance whined when the stimulation was torn away, but was quickly soothed when Keith finally rolled on the condom and leaned down to kiss his lips.

“You’re so needy,” he hummed. Lance pouted and wrapped his arms around Keith’s neck.

“You say that like you don’t like it,” he sassed. Keith smiled and gently reinserted his fingers before continuing the kiss. Lance melted. “ _Fuck_ …”

“I don’t like it…I love it,” he whispered. Lance felt his chest go tight, but elected to ignore it and dig his fingers in Keith’s dark midnight hair.

“C’mon…I know you want to,” Lance prompted and reached down to caress and stroke his cock. Keith clenched his jaw and tried to pull Lance’s hand off him.

“That’s not necessary.”

“But I want to.”

“Lance-“

“If you’re not gonna fuck me, then let me do _something_ ,” he snarked. Keith sighed, and then he gasped when Lance squeezed him harder.

“Jesus… _fuck!_ “

“C’mon, baby. I’m right here,” Lance hummed and pulled him towards his open legs. Keith nuzzled his neck as he was guided to Lance’s entrance, and then bit down hard when he pushed in by himself.

“Aa…a- _aaaaa_ …” Lance moaned softly as Keith sheathed himself inside the other man. “Shit…you’re _so_ fucking big…” he swore. Keith groaned and circled his hips. That drove Lance crazy, and he scrambled to get a good grip on the other man.

“How…hows’t feel? Ah…” Keith asked. Lance was busy taking lard gulps of air.

“Aaahh…fuck, it’s _so_ good,” he babbled. Keith took a shaky breath.

“Hey…are you good?” He tried again. Lance nodded.

“Yeah…yeah, I-“ he tensed up as he shifted his hips and winced. “…actually…maybe a little more lube?” 

     Keith smiled a little and nodded. He carefully pulled out and then grabbed the bottle. He slicked the condom, and then gingerly got back into position. Lance leaned back and bit his lip hard as Keith pushed himself inside him again. This time the sensation was less overwhelming. It still felt amazing, but it was easier and more comfortable. A smile snuck across Lance’s face, and he gently rocked his hips until Keith got the memo and started thrusting.

“Did you still wanna ride me?” Keith murmured in Lance’s ear. He nodded eagerly, and that made Keith chuckle as they crawled into position with Lance sat proudly in his lap.

“You look so fucking good,” Keith said as he ran his hands over the other man’s hips. Lance moaned happily and sat back to properly feel every inch that rested inside him.

“You feel so good…so fucking thick…god fucking…mmmm…” Lance rambled and let his head roll back.

“Could look at you forever…love your body…” Lance felt odd hearing that again, but ignored it in favor of grinding down hard on Keith’s dick.

“Oh baby…” he whispered.

“Fuck, I’m not gonna last long,” Keith admitted squeezing his eyes shut. Lance paused and caught his breath looking down at the other man.

“Wha…why?” He stammered. Keith avoided looking at him, and instead looked up at the ceiling.

“I just…I-I didn’t think you’d ever…y’know…do something like this with me…” he looked to the side. His face turning bright bright red. “…so I’m kinda just…overwhelmed? Excited? Wound up? I dunno…I just…I really like you,” he confessed. He finally met Lance’s wide eyes as he told him his true feelings, and that made Lance feel weak. He couldn’t help but gape at him as those words sunk in, but eventually closed his jaw as he realized he was waiting for a response.

“That’s…a lot to take in,” Lance admitted. Keith frowned and sat up to be closer to the other man.

“Hey, it’s no biggie,” He cooed and wrapped his arms around Lance’s waist. The other man was reluctant, but allowed his embrace regardless.

“Keith, this…th-th-this is a bit _much_ , okay? I-I dunno-“

“Lance, it’s okay if you don’t like me back,” Keith assured him and started kissing and bitting his neck again. Lance shivered and let Keith hold him even closer.

“That’s…th-that’s not…mmm…”

     Lance trailed off as Keith caressed his body and sloppily kissed the love bites he had left earlier. His body so overwhelmed with the attention that his mind was left absolutely empty. Normally he was a fetish or an experiment to his one night stands, but perhaps that was the wrong kind of encounter to compare this too. His hands ran through Keith’s thick black hair again, and he finally fully welcomed the affections the other man showered him in. It was like being bathed in absolute bliss, and he loved every second of it.

“Fuck,” he sighed. Keith took his time to roll his hips up and push Lance’s down at the same time. That caused the other man to whine and grip his roots.

“You’re so fantastic,” Keith whispered below his ear. Lance trembled.

“Sh…shut up,” he stammered. Keith’s lips curved against his lobe and Lance was still shaking.

“Why? Can’t take a compliment?” He teased. “Because you are so fucking hot, baby.”

“ _Keith_ ,” Lance whimpered. 

     Keith carefully moved them until Lance was once again pinned to the mattress. He couldn’t complain, and instead stretched his legs over Keith’s shoulders as if to dare him to go harder. The other man heard him loud and clear and shoved himself in and out faster. Lance shouted and flung his head back against the mattress. Keith nuzzled his jaw before brushing their lips against each other and kissing long and hard. His chest was full, and his hands touched all up and down the other man’s body. Lance encouraged him with his whimpers and whines, and ran his own hands over his chest, his neck, and his face as they continued.

“Feels so good,” Keith huffed. Lance bit his lip and cupped his face.

“Yeah? You like this?” He murmured. Keith nodded vigorously and moaned.

“God…so fucking good.”

“I like this,” Lance hummed and wrapped his arms around Keith’s neck. The other man blinked at him as he slowed his pace a little.

“Yeah?” Lance nodded, his brows pinched.

“Yeah…I like this a lot…I like doing it with you,” he said in a hushed tone. Like it was a secret he only trusted Keith with.

“I like doing it with you too,” he replied with stars in his eyes. Lance smiled and blinked slow.

“Yeah?” Keith nodded.

“Yeah…”

     As predicted, Keith didn’t last long. A few thrusts after that he bit down on Lance’s neck and groaned as he came inside him. The other man encouraged it, but was clearly still wound up after he pulled out. Keith took a moment to catch his breath as he hovered over him.

“You…you good?” He asked. Lance shrugged a little, his hips missing the pressure.

“I…yeah. I’m alright,” he lied. It only took Keith one second of looking at the other man to tell he was full of it and rolled his eyes.

“No you’re not,” he replied.

“Wha-“ before Lance couldn’t finish his sentence Keith was kissing him again and he couldn’t help but moan again. “…mm…I-I’m fine…ah…”

“What do you need?” Keith whispered hotly against his lips. Lance was too surprised to properly think of a response. Usually his partners didn’t really care if he actually got off.

“You,” Lance blurted. Keith smirked and reached down to circle his fingers around the other man’s growth. Lance immediately tensed up and moaned at the sensation.

“As you wish,” he kissed at his neck and continued his fingers.

     It didn’t take long before Lance was begging for more and more and more. His body so reactive that Keith would do so much as bend over backwards to please him. Eventually it got to the point where Keith grabbed a toy from his drawer and stuffed him full while he sucked on his sensitive flesh. That fullness mixed with the hot wet heat of his mouth had Lance’s toes curling and his body bursting was absolute pleasure. He had to gently push Keith’s head away after he came, and winced once the toy left him. Keith tossed it to the side and crawled back between his legs to plop down.

“Fuck…” Lance sighed.

“Yeah?” Keith panted.

“I can’t remember the last time another person actually made me cum,” Lance confessed. Keith smiled and pushed himself up to kiss him on the lips.

“Glad I could do that for you,” he hummed and continued the kiss. Lance happily accepted the affection, and brought his arms around his neck again.

“Mm…you’re…you’re really sweet,” Lance said. Keith pulled back for a second.

“…I’m really sweet…but you don’t feel the same,” he assumed. Lance’s jaw dropped and he shook his head.

“What? No! I-I wasn’t gonna say that!” He cupped his face. “I just…I didn’t expect you to…say all of that and admit it…especially while we were doing that, and…” he sighed. “You just surprised me, and…I don’t like to think about my feelings a lot.”

“So…you _do_  like me back?” Keith questioned raising a brow. Lance huffed and pulled him down to kiss him again.

“ _Yes_ ,” he said. Keith smiled.

“You have a very strange way of showing it,” he replied. Lance blushed and rolled his eyes.

“Shut up. I’m not good with my emotions,” Lance giggled. Keith laughed with him and gently kissed him on the lips.

“Why am I not surprised?” Lance playfully tapped his shoulder and rolled his eyes.

“Because you’re a dick.”

“Granted.”

**Author's Note:**

> New chapter of last man on the moon will be up soon
> 
> Add me on snap: ksenialynns
> 
> COMMENT your Snapchat username and I’ll add you back and add you to my private story for my readers


End file.
